1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns creating content in an interactive, online learning environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a content creation toolbar and application that allows a participant to create and share content with other participants to encourage active discussion in an online learning environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computing devices and mobile technologies have become a more pervasive aspect of everyday life, online and distance learning is no longer an idea of the future. Online and distance learning has become increasingly common especially with increased network bandwidth and the improved quality of online video and audio presentation. While educators are now able to present quality content to participants, such presentations are typically, by and large, static lectures that fail to fully engage participants in an interactive discussion of a topic at issue.
In addition, while there are services that serve as repositories of teaching curriculum from various contributing educators, such repositories are limited in that content varies greatly in presentation, format, and approach. Educators may often spend a great deal of time and resources searching and retrieving acceptable content.
There is a need for online and distance learning that encourages increased involvement and engagement between participants. There is a further need for a library of content that fosters such engagement and includes content with indicia of such content most likely to generate increased participation.